Fire and Ice, perfect lovers and deadly enemies
by Sable.Sayomi
Summary: When Rikki gets kidnapped, what will the others do to save her? My variation of Season 3's Episode Crime and Punishment. Yes, Emma IS in the story ;  rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O. That's the first time I've had to say that o.o**

**;;/;; Rikki's POV ;;\\;;**

"Sophie?" the curly blonde haired, blue eyed mermaid called out, staring at the notes currently in hand.

"Yeah?" the redhead called back to her from the office.

"Who paid with 50's today?" The blonde questioned. They were both fake.

"Some guy asked for a delivery. He must of paid with those." she sounded truly confused. "Why, what's the problem?"

"They're fake." she looked up at the me, the question of how I knew clear in her eyes. The bills were shown to the redhead, which were blackened from me drying them.

"Counterfeits?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out." I said as the girl handed the fake money back.

Rikki stormed out of the café without another word. I was going to show the guys their money and demand to be reimbursed. It didn't even dawn on me to tell someone other than Sophie where I was going.

When I got to the boat that Will had taken the delivery to, I saw a teenage boy messing around with a few things on it. "Hi," I called out "Did you get a delivery today and pay for it with these?"

"Why?" he asked, pausing for a moment to look up at me before going back to his work.

"They're fake." he looked at me again, but still went back to his work as if he were uninterested. Then he stopped.

"Really?" He called out, getting up.

"Yeah really. I thought you might want to take them down to the police station-"

"You bet, sure-"

"Right after you reimburse me." He paused, but then he started walking towards me again. He took the money and said:

"Yeah of course, come aboard." He smiled at me. I smiled back. This wasn't too difficult at all. "I'll go get my wallet." He said, backing off into the cabin.

I watched him doubtfully for a moment before following him in. I didn't bother looking around, just followed him. When he stopped to look through his bag, I stopped just behind him in the entryway.

Just then, another man came from the other side of the boat. He looked at me oddly before looking at who I presumed was his son. "Is there a problem?"

"Looks like there was a mix-up with a couple of fake 50's so I'm just fixing up the bill." I said without thinking. He kept looking between me and the red haired boy.

"Really?" He questioned. Now he was staring at me, making me more uncomfortable by the moment. He said something I couldn't make out to the red haired boy, switching his gaze from me to him.

"Do you remember where you got them from?" I asked, before I could lose my nerve.

"Yeah, that's a good question." the older man responded to me. "You remember, Chris?" he asked the younger boy. Chris shook her head no. I was getting the feeling that this was a bad idea. I looked over my shoulder at the boats exit which was to my back.

"Look, I might leave it to you two-" I said, wanting to leave.

"Don't you wanna get reimbursed?" he asked, holding his hand up as if to stop me.

"Um... I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you could drop it at the café, that'd be great-"

"I think you'd better stay." the older man interrupted me.

"I- I think I should go.." I stuttered.

"Just let her go." Chris supported me.

"I don't even know your names, if it's all the same.." I rambled nervously. The older man had been getting closer and closer to me. I just kept backing off. I tilted my head. "Did I tell you.. It's my birthday today?" I added hopefully.

"Happy birthday." The older man said, not meaning it at all.

**;;/;; Emma's POV ;;\\;;**

"You might want to move the candles a bit farther away from the water." The calm, cool-headed mermaid suggested. It had been up to me to plan Rikki's party. Well, it wasn't up to me. I chose to do it though. She deserved a birthday party even if she didn't want one.

Cleo and Bella, the only two here at the moment, went to do my bidding. I saw the dark-haired Cleo smile as if she knew some secret. As if she knew what I had figured out for myself about a couple months or so ago. Which was why I didn't go on the world wide trip with my parents. I wanted my chance.

"Is this good, Emma?" Bella's voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Hm? Yes, that's fine. What do you think? Everything looks good, doesn't it?"

"Everything looks amazing, Emma. You did such a great job without anyone to help you." Cleo said. I blushed. It was true, I had gotten to the Mako moon pool before anyone else just to set up for Rikki's party. I did most of it on my own, the last finishing touches were thanks to Bella and Cleo.

"Now all we need is to wait for two o'clock to roll around and for Rikki to get here." I thought out loud.

"Well its one now. Want to go get juices really quick?" Bella inquired. Juices sounded like a really great idea, actually.

"Sure, lets go." I said. We all jumped into the moon pool in turns, first Bella, then Cleo, and last, me. I smiled as the magical transformation from human to mermaid overtook my body. It was a sort of tingling feeling, but it made you feel good afterwards. "Race you to Cleo's house!" I shouted, diving under once again.

Cleo's was the closest to Rikki's café, and as an added bonus, no one was there at the moment. I sped out of the underwater entrance, with Bella close on my tail. Cleo would probably be rolling her eyes. She wasn't competitive like the rest of us.

**;;/;; Rikki's POV ;;\\;;**

I could hear the two men talking about me from where I was tied up in a separate room. They had put duct tape over my mouth and bound my hands together with rope. I struggled with the rope around my wrists to get to my phone in my back pocket. If I could only reach it and tell someone...

Got it! I flipped it open and carefully typed out my message: HELP. I sent it to the only people I could think of- Emma, Bella and Cleo. Hopefully they were all in the same spot. I looked up to make sure they weren't coming into the room and put my phone down to where I could easily reach it. Now all I have to do is wait. Hopefully.

**;;/;; Emma's POV ;;\\;;**

Bella, Cleo and I were all sitting at a table in Rikki's café when Cleo's phone buzzed. "Ah, its from Rikki." she stated. "It just says HELP." She shot a confused, yet slightly concerned glance at Bella and I before looking back at her phone.

"What does that mean?" Bella questioned.

"I dunno." Cleo answered. Both Bella and I scooted closer to see Cleo's phone, and more importantly, the message. I was getting a bad feeling. "She needs us?" Cleo said, confused.

"It couldn't be a joke, could it?" Bella asked.

"Maybe she found out about the party and she's trying to pay us back." Cleo said, smirking slightly.

"Call her." I suggested. The bad feeling was crushing me, to where I almost couldn't speak. But there was no doubt to me that this wasn't a joke. Cleo nodded and hit the 'Call' button on her phone, also putting it on speaker so the rest of us could hear.

**;;/;; Rikki's POV ;;\\;;**

I could still hear Chris and the older man arguing about me in the cabin of the boat. Chris seemed to be arguing in my favor. I slowly managed to get the duct tape off my mouth, and took slightly deeper breaths now that I could. I wasn't stupid enough to try to scream. No one could hear me, and Chris and the older guy would undoubtedly just come back and put it on my mouth again.

My phone rang at that moment, making me jump, but I quickly moved to try and stop the traitorous sound. No, no no! Why'd they have to call? I worked to try and muffle the sound but quickly just hit the answer button. They'd get that this wasn't a joke.

**;;/;; Emma's POV ;;\\;;**

The phone rang three times before Rikki answered it. We almost said Hi, but quickly decided not to when we heard loud footsteps and angry voices from Rikki's side of the phone call.

"I'll take that." An angry mans voice said.

"Hey-" We heard Rikki say in protest.

We heard the phone be thrown to the ground, and Rikki making protesting sounds as the phone call ended abruptly.

We all stared at each other in a stunned silence over the table. I spoke first. "We have to save her. Whatever's happening its not a joke."

The other two nodded in agreement as we all got up from the table. We were almost out the door when we ran into Will.

"Hey- did you guys hear about the counterfeit 50's? I made a delivery for Sophie and the guy paid with fakes! Sophie said Rikki went to check it out." As Will said this, we all looked at each other. We did need to know where Rikki was...

"Will, we think Rikki's in trouble. She sent Cleo a text saying HELP. We called her and when we answered we heard men's voices and Rikki. We need to know where you took the delivery."

To our surprise, instead of just telling us where he said: "I'll help, follow me." We couldn't protest because he knew where and yes, he probably could help. "But you have to tell me what you've been keeping from me." We froze. We looked at each other again. Then we decided we had no choice, and led him away from the café.

"We'll tell you, but on the way." I said. He already knew that Bella was a mermaid, but we now had to tell him that Rikki, Cleo, and I were mermaid's too. So as we ran to where Rikki was, we told him.

"All four of you?" was his only question.

"Yes." Cleo responded.

He shook his head in wonder, then pointed. "That's the boat. If you don't mind, I have a plan. Bella will call the cops. Emma and Cleo will go search for Rikki from the water. I'll wait for Bella and then we'll both cause a distraction from the front. Okay?"

"That sounds good, now lets hurry!" I exclaimed, half pushing Cleo towards the water by the boat. We could hear Bella talking to the police as Cleo and I dove in the water to look for our friend.

**;;/;; Rikki's POV ;;\\;; **

I had gotten the duct tape they had put back on my mouth off again easily enough. At the moment I was pacing around the small room, looking for a way out. When I couldn't find one, because the sliding door was locked from the outside, I almost groaned and sat back down in my original spot.

I was trying to think of a clever way to get out of this mess when I happened to look up and see Emma and Cleo outside of the sliding glass door. I almost cheered when they saw me. They both put a finger to their mouths and I nodded. I could now hear Chris and the older man talking to someone- Will and Bella?- which I presumed was the distraction. Wait, Will? We were going to have to talk about that.

I was moving around anxiously, having gotten back up, when Emma and Cleo appeared again, this time on two legs. They started straining with the sliding glass door, both trying their mermaid magic on it. I heard Will yell "Rikki!" as he tried to get back here towards me.

Police sirens started to sound in the distance. Will was fighting with the men in the front, I could hear it. Bella now joined Emma and Cleo trying to get the door open. I was at the door, looking nervously back and forth between the girls and the door the men could come through. I jumped a little, wanting the girls to hurry but knowing they couldn't.

Will joined the girls and they finally managed to pry the door open by sheer strength. Emma was fastest at getting to me, and she immediately started at the ropes on my wrists.

"Rikki are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just hurry, please." I said, almost in tears.

Will had disappeared for a moment but reappeared wide-eyed. "There's a fire, quick!"

"Forget the ropes then just go!" I yelled, not so much concerned for my safety anymore as for Emma's, Cleo's and Bella's.

Cleo, Bella and Will all jumped off the boat. Emma stayed by my side, waiting for me. I nodded at her for her to go first and we jumped off the boat together. Just in time, too, because the boat chose that moment to explode. We were in the safety of the water though, and the ropes around my wrists just fell off.

We all surfaced. Emma was hugging me fiercely, which was hard to do considering we had tails instead of feet and had to stay afloat. Cleo was smiling at the both of us as if something she suspected was proven to be true. Will and Bella were both smiling at us- just smiling.

"How?" I asked. What I meant was how did they not get away by boat, and how will the police know that they're the bad guys.

"Will threw their counterfeit money onto the shore and Bella jellified their propellers to make sure they couldn't leave by boat. They ended up running straight into the Police's hands." Emma responded, seeming to understand me perfectly.

"Lets go to Mako, before the police come back here." Bella said worriedly. We all went back underwater, and the four mermaids swam off towards their island, leaving Will to his devices. Emma didn't let go of my hand the whole time. I didn't get why, but I didn't exactly mind, either.

**;;/;; At Mako, Emma's POV ;;\\;;**

"This looks so good, you guys." Rikki said appreciatively.

"We thought you might like it." Cleo answered, beaming. "Emma put it all together."

"But- but you all helped." I stammered, wanting the spotlight away from me. I was afraid Rikki already knew how I felt since I didn't let go of her before we got here. Even now, I was unconsciously staying near her as if I could protect her from imaginary enemies.

Zane chose that moment to come in. I froze. I had forgotten about him. At least he and Rikki hadn't been dating for a long time. "I know I wasn't invited, but..." he handed Rikki a square box. "And I know you already have one of these, but..."

She grinned suddenly. "A phone is exactly what I needed."

Zane smiled as well. "That's... Good."

"Yes... And now can.. Can you please leave? I'd like to actually spend time with real people I care about."

Ouch. Poor Zane. But I had to smile. It really only meant more room for me- I know that sounded selfish... But I really care about Rikki. I froze again. That's the first time I had actually thought it to myself. I whispered "I really love her..."

Unfortunately, Rikki has sharp ears. "What was that?" she asked me. I stood completely still. No... Wait. Maybe she hadn't heard me. Though I was certainly blushing enough... "Nothing.." I decided to mumble.

Rikki frowned and looked concerned, but fortunately she dropped it. I guess she didn't hear exactly what I said after all. I relaxed.

**;;/;; A couple hours later, Emma's POV ;;\\;; **

Rikki and I were the only ones left. Me, because I was cleaning up the moon pool. Rikki, because she insisted on helping. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Hey, Em.." she said slowly, when we were done.

"Yeah, Rikki?" I asked without thinking.

"Who's this... 'her' that you love so much?" I turned quickly, staring at her wide-eyed.

"You heard that?" I asked, horrified.

"Yeah... I didn't bring it up in front of the others because you seemed so embarrassed about it. I won't tell." she added.

"Well.. I... Um..." I stared longingly at the moon pool, wanting to just run away. Rikki saw this and moved forward to grab my arm.

"Please?" she questioned.

Rikki said please? In a non life-or-death situation? I guess.. It wouldn't be so bad to tell her that I liked her... But what if she didn't feel the same? How could she?

"Em.. It's okay."

"Its you." I blurted out, without thinking about it more. She looked stunned. She let go of me. I took the opportunity to jump into the moon pool. I could never face Rikki Chadwick, the girl I love, alone again.

**A/N:**

**Ehhh? :D. This made me happy to write. Again, I don't have access to a computer, so I can't exactly upload it myself... But BrutalicTragedy will! So thank her! :D. Thank her for a lot of things, actually. Including this story. Because she told me to write it. And she's uploading it for me. Yay for her! And Remma :D. Rikki/Emma, by the way. I'll update my other stories shortly (I hope). By the way, I only plan for this to be a two/three-shot. I can't really do more than that. So, on that note, review you monsters! :D. Tell me what you think! Also, follow me on Twitter(if you want)! SableSayomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:No H2o for me **

**;;/;; Rikki's POV, two weeks later ;;\\;;**

Emma hadn't let me see her in two weeks. At least, not alone. Cleo or Bella or even Will were there all the time. So we couldn't talk what I wanted to talk to her about. What did I want to talk about? What she had said on my birthday. When she told me that I was the one she said she loved.

I wouldn't bring it up in front of the others, for her sake, and she definatly wouldn't bring it up. She wanted to keep who she liked private. I couldn't blame her. I stabbed at my juice with my straw miserably, glad I was at the café alone.

Just then, someone entered the café. Alone. For the first time in two weeks. I had seen her before she saw me. As soon as she glanced in my direction, I held up a hand and beckoned her to come over to the table I was sitting at. She looked around the café for a way out of having to come sit by me, and finally just bolted out the door.

I wasn't gonna let her escape that easily. I jumped up out of my seat, nearly banging my knees on the table, and bolted out the door after her. I was just in time to see her dive off the dock, into the water. I followed without hesitation.

I ran down the lawn and onto the dock, my feet pounding against the grass and then wood. As soon as I could, I dove off into the water and sped toward Mako as fast as I could.

As soon as I could see the underwater entrace, I slowed down before swimming in. I don't know why, but I did. When I surfaced, I was glad I had done so, because Emma was staring at the water, hand held out to use her power as if waiting for me to get there. I started feeling colder almost instantly so I held out my hand in retaliation, our powers creating a mental battle almost instantly.

"Emma!" I shouted. What was she doing? "Em! Stop it! What are you doing?" And she did. She stopped, and so did I, so I didn't cause her any harm. To my surprise, she was crying. I pushed myself up and out of the moonpool, with some difficulty, and dried myself off while keeping a wary eye on Emma. She didn't do anything other than watch me.

"I thought... Rikki... I thought you were going to hurt me." Emma said when I was done and standing on two legs.

"Why would I do that, Em?" I was really confused. There was no way I could hurt her. Well, I amended, unless she attacked me.

"Because... Because I like you." This time, I was blocking the moonpool to make sure she couldn't escape. But she didn't make a move to, so I relaxed, if only slightly.

"Aw, Em... If anyone hurts you for that, then its a stupid reason." I soothed her, holding my arms out for a hug. She moved towards me hesitantly and let me hug her. I put my arms around her waist and she rested her head against my shoulder as she relaxed. I slowly let my cheek rest against her hair.

"You're warm." she muttered.

"And you're cold." I countered gently, hopeing to make her laugh. It didn't work, but I could feel her smile. I was glad tears didn't make us transform because I wouldn't be of much use to her on the ground.

"Thank you, Rikki." she said, slowly pulling away from me. I watched her, puzzled. "You didn't freak out when I told you, and you didn't abandon me either. You didn't even get mad."

"How could I? You're too... Feelings don't... You didn't mean any harm." I finally finished. "You were just stating how you felt because I asked. I could hardly be mad just because you like me."

"Rikki?" She said after a few moments silence.

"Yeah?" I tilted my head, curious.

"If you want... I can not make myself feel that way." She said slowly. I could tell she didn't want me to accept her offer.

"No, Em. No, because..." I hesitated.

**;;/;; Emma's POV ;;\\;;**

I was waiting to hear my verdict. I had offered to push the feelings I had for Rikki down. I really, really didn't want her to accept this because it would only end badly. My feelings would boil over one day and I would end up doing something-like kiss her-and our friendship would be ruined.

"No, Em. No, because..." Rikki hesitated, as if she was unsure what she was going to say next. Or she was going to put more thought into it. But all's I could really hear was her saying 'No' over and over again in my head and the great sense of relief it brought. Her next words blew me away, though. "No, because... Because I like you too, Em."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Just staring at her. I'm sure disbelief was written all over my face. Because I'm an open book like that. I kept waiting for her to say what she said had been some sort of big joke, but she didn't say a word and was just waiting for my reaction, which was pretty unsatisfactory at the moment. Yet, all's I could manage to say, after I had gathered up enough wit to say it, was:

"You like me too?" She nodded in response to my words. She likes me too. It isn't completely insane for me to like Rikki. Because she likes me too. She was fire, and I was ice, and we were meant to be.

The next thing I knew, I was in her arms again. We were just embracing. Fire and Ice together somehow without destroying eachother. I pulled back, but only slightly, so I could look at her. She was already looking at me.

We leaned closer to eachother, my eyes fluttering closed. Closer, closer... And then we jerked apart, hearing a noise coming from the moonpool. Cleo and Bella had just surfaced. They stared at us, shocked, and we stared back. I was blushing and trying to make words, embarrassment held my tounge. Rikki and I had litterally jumped apart when we heard the noise, so we were a few inches away. My body mourned the loss of hers against mine.

"We were um... Worried about you two." Bella said slowly. "But... There was nothing to worry about, was there?" Rikki and I shook our heads in unison. Then,:

"Wait, how'd you even know there might be something to worry about?" Rikki asked. She was angry with them, I could tell. But she was still curious.

"We were a little ways up the street when we saw Emma running out of the café, and then a few seconds later, we saw you chasing her. You were both pretty fast... By the time we got down to the water, you guys were gone. No trace of you at all." Bella answered.

"What took you so long in getting here, then?" I questioned, finally finding my voice.

"I... Knew you'd be fine." Cleo admitted. "I made Bella wait awhile before we'd come to see if you'd killed eachother."

"What... What's happening here, anyway?" Bella hesitantly asked. Rikki and I shot eachother a look, wondering if we should tell them. I nodded my consent after a few moments, scared but confident that I'd at least still have Rikki.

"Emma and I... Seem to have found a new... Intrest." Rikki chose her words carefully.

"What, eachother?" Bella asked, more curious than anything.

"Exactly that. Eachother." I said, feeling lightheaded. Cleo was grinning though; she knew something. "Cleo?"

She looked startled at being called upon, but knew the question I wanted answers to. "You two had... Chemistry. The way you'd look at eachother... Even that one time, when you were fighting over the boys. It was like you were proving dominance."

I nodded at this answer; Rikki did too. I'd get more out of her later. But, first... "Bella? Do you mind this at all?" The test was on for the newest mermaid. I wanted to stay friends with everyone here and I knew Rikki felt the same, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Bella thought it out for a minute, then, choosing her words carefully, said: "You guys seem to belong together. You're complete opposites but you're the same. You need eachother for... Balance. You work good together. I'm definatly okay with it, if thats what you were really asking." She grinned. "Cleo, lets leave them alone, yeah?"

"Oh, definatly. See you later." Each wearing mischivious smirks, Bella and Cleo pushed themselves under the water and left the moonpool.

Rikki and I exchanged looks. She shoved her hands into her pockets nervously. I looked away, blushing slightly.

"So..." Rikki finally said, the air between us getting more and more awkward.

"Yeah." I murmured. Cleo and Bella had interuppted us. There was no getting the moment back.

"Should we.. go?" Rikki asked. She sounded reluctant.

"I can't think of anything else to do..." I sighed. Now all we could do was think of what would have happened if Bella and Cleo hadn't interrupted us.

A/N:

Um. Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I'm bad at romantic moments, but I'm ace at creating awkward ones ;). Anyway. Yeah. This is it... So far. What, did you think this chapter would be it? Well, too bad! :D. You have to deal with me for roughly one more chapter. That is... If you want me to continue. Tell me what you think in a review! Even anonymous reviews are appreciated!

Oh yeah! And follow me on twitter! SableSayomi

Follow BrutalicTragedy too! Because she's awesome! BrutalicTragedy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O. If I did, there would be a 4th season, and more Remma. I do own... My TV? Yup, I own my TV. **

**Oh, hey. I realized I should have done this a long time ago, and I'm sorry... But thank you guys all for reading and reviewing! When I see an email about a review it makes my day. I know there aren't many readers for H2O fics, and probably less for Remma, but at least we have what we have, right? :)**

**;;/;; Rikki's POV ;;\\;;**

It was the day after Emma and I had almost kissed in the moonpool. We had ended up just leaving after Bella and Cleo, because they had kind of ruined the moment. But boy was I glad it was summer break, because I was meeting Emma later today at the café. I probably should master getting out of bed first, though.

I glanced at my alarm clock. 9:30. It was my day off from the café, so I didn't have any duties except meeting Emma there. I turned onto my side and sighed happily. I could have two more hours of sleep or so...

And then my phone went off. "You have Got to be kidding me.." I reached blindly behind me for my phone, which was on my night table. I grabbed it on the first try and brought it around to see who had the nerve to text me so early.

_Hey, when do you want to meet? -Emma. _

Emma. I groaned. Only her. I tucked away the piece of my mind I had been tempted to give the offender, convinced it would come in handy later. But I wouldn't yell at Emma. My phone went off again, causing me to jump- yes, it Is possible while laying down- and almost drop my phone.

_Come on, I know you're awake, Rikki -Emma. _

Okay, maybe I could use some of it now. Or none at all. It is Emma, after all.

_Only you would text me this early, Em. _

And, send. I put my phone down next to me on the bed, closing my eyes again. Really, I only need a few more seconds... My phone chimed, and I groaned, but smiled. Emma. Would it really be that bad getting up now so I could see her?

_You know you love me. So when are we meeting? -Emma. _

I bit my lip on a smile and shook my head.

_Soon. Just let me get up, okay? _

Send. I sighed, smiling, not bothering to put my phone down just yet. Emma's name seemed to be running circles in my head, the beating of my heart regulating its pace. I sat up, a feat that should go in the world record books considering it was so early, and in the summer.

I glanced at my phone that had been forgotten in my hand for hardly a moment, as it chimed again. Jeeze, the girl was fast.

_Okay! I'll be waiting ;). -Emma_

And despite me knowing that we weren't doing anything but hanging out together, I rushed to get ready. I threw on an outfit that I knew looked good on me, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I was out the door 20 minutes later- Something else I believe should go into the record books.

I dug my phone out of my pocket, texting Emma that I would be there in a few minutes, and started the shortish walk to the café. I shoved my phone back into my pocket, my hands following suit to their own respective pockets as I continued my walk. I smiled, feeling my phone vibrate, knowing instinctivly it was Emma. I didn't bother looking at it- I knew it only said 'Okay' or something like it.

I hummed to myself, just in a generally happy mood, and thinking about Emma. I knew it was a stupid movie cliche, but she was on my mind even more now that we knew we felt the same way about each other. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice the low rumble of the dirt bike until it was right beside me, at that point being able to clearly see the rider. Zane.

He accelerated the bike, pulling it in front of me and forcing me to stop before him. My mood plummeted and my temper flared as he took his helmet off and flashed his cocky smile at me.

I let my temper take hold, growling out a "What do you want?" before he even had a chance to speak. He looked momentarily confused, as if his ego refused to take the small blow I had given it by not being immediately all over him the moment he'd shown his face.

He then shook it off, but still looked at me as if I wasn't quite sane for not being entranced by him. "I want to talk. About what happened on your birthday." When I told him I didn't care about him.

"Then... Talk. But don't expect me to listen. I've got somewhere to be." I raised my eyebrow, all but gesturing him to move.

"But I want you to listen. So you should." There was a dangerous look in his eyes. The rich boy wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Tough. I walked around him, wary about having my back to him, but continuing nevertheless.

"But I don't want to, Zane. And I'm going to see Emma. I'm not going to keep her waiting." I tried to keep the feelings out of my voice, forcing casual disintrest when saying her name. I heard him tap the kick stand and rev the bike behind me, him keeping the bike at a speed that would keep him at my side while I walked.

"We're going to have to sooner or later. You'll want me back like you did before," He stated, unaware of the look of disgust creeping onto my face. "So how are you going to ask when you're not talking to me?" he questioned, honestly curious.

"Zane, shove your ego up your ass where it may learn something. I dont want you back. I have a new intrest now," I confided to him. "You're not a part of it. Get lost and stop acting like a pathetic puppy, okay?" I rolled my eyes, unaware of the anger stirring in his.

"You'll regret that, Rikki," Zane said, his quiet voice a threat in itself. "I promise you, if you leave me like this... You'll regret it."

A thin trickle of fear slid down my back, and I shivered despite myself. Still... "Leave, Zane." I wanted him nowhere near my Emma. "Unless you can be a decent friend, I want you to have no part in my life. If you threaten me again, I'll call the cops." I stopped, turning to him, trying to act high and mighty on his bike. "Got it?"

He glared at me, shoving his helmet on and not bothering with an answer, just revving the bike and riding off. I rolled my eyes again. "Good riddance." I muttered.

I turned back to the front, and, seeing the café, started jogging to it, Zane's little visit already pushed to the back of my mind at the thought of seeing Emma.

**A/N:**

**Did you guys like it? Drama, there was ;). Irresistable to add once I thought of it. Again, I realize I should have put this up a long time ago, but shit happened. I apologize, and I hate myself for not being able to keep up with my story commitments. Also- though you may not hate this one as much- I've decided for one more chapter of this story. You could probably see that, because of where I ended the chapter, but still. I promise, I'm working on chapter four as soon as I get this posted! Please review- it makes my day and I feel so much more motivated when I get them. Thanks so much guys, for sticking with this :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, despite the money I'm willing to pay, I do not own H2O**

**;;/;; Emma's POV ;;\\;;**

I sat nervously at the cafe table, waiting for Rikki to arrive. It had been about 15 minutes since I had texted her last- I knew because I had checked my phone every second for some type of reply. I knew I had only sent an 'Okay', but usually Rikki doesn't take more than 10 minutes to walk to the cafe from her house.

I looked back at the door to the cafe, staring intently. I want to see her walk in the door. Proof that she's okay. I knew I was worrying over nothing- she'd get here fine- but ever since she'd gotten kidnapped... It was just different.

"Looking for someone?" A soft voice asked behind me, the nuance of it slightly familiar. Challenging, even when quiet, like it was flipping off the world, with just a hint of sarcasm... Then it hit me. I turned quickly, jumping up.

"Rikki!" I threw my arms around her tightly, feeling her surprised reaction, but her hugging me back as best she could with the bench seat interrupting our contact from the waist down and limiting our contact from the waist up.

"Why did you take so long?" I asked worriedly, the words slipping out before I could even think to stop them. I truly regretted my question- and the tone itself that I had said it in- when a dark look crossed her eyes. I recognized it wasn't directed at me when she softly spoke a name. His name.

"Zane." Really, she didn't have to say anymore. I got it without her explaining. Zane was either up to his tricks again or he was being an ass. He really hated that Rikki had broken up with him. It was just too great a hit for his ego to take. Rikki let go of me and slid around the bench to sit next to me. I scooted over so she wouldn't be on my lap. Not that I would mind if she was...

"Do you want to talk about it?" I took her hand as I asked, figuring she didn't want to talk, but it was always polite to ask.

"No... I'm fine. Thank you." Rikki smiled at me. "I'll tell you if he does it again, though. Promise."

"Good." I smiled back at her. "So what did you want to do today?"

Rikki looked at me incredulously. "You're kidding, right? You woke me up and you don't even know what we're doing? I could have slept at least another hour!" She complained.

I blinked. I hadn't really even thought about it. Rikki really did like to sleep in, I guess, because she really did seem to be mad. I hope I didn't ruin anything... "I'm sorry, Rikki, I didn't even think that... Well, I don't know..."

Rikki looked at me, and the disbelief in her eyes faded away, giving her eyes a softer appearance, if that was even possible. "Em. I was just kidding, it's okay. We can always go swim or something, or go see a movie." She squeezed my hand softly, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back, momentary hurt forgotten.

"So, we can go swim, and then we can go to the movies? Since the movies don't open for awhile..." I looked down at my phone to confirm the time- 10:20- so we had.. "Since the movie don't open for two more hours. Seem about right..." I looked over at Rikki, seeing that she was trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "What?"

"Em, it's a date, we don't have to plan out every second, we can just do what feels right. We don't even have to do anything, if we don't want to. Okay?"

I frowned, still nervous. "But, Rikki.. I want it to be perfect."

She reached up to caress my cheek, at the same time making me look into her eyes. "Em, it will be perfect. It's me and you, we'll be together all day. That's what matters, not what we do. We could sit here all day just talking, or even..," she smiled mischievously, "Or even making out." I blushed at that, which made her smile grow. But I also noticed that she was blushing faintly too. "But the point is, it's perfect because we're together. Okay?"

"Okay." I answered. All of my bad nervous feelings were gone, only leaving the ones that Rikki herself caused. I think she realized how close we were the second I did. The mischievous glint in her eyes slowly faded to be replaced by curiosity, longing, and a question. One that I happily answered by leaning forward slowly, our eyes still locked.

Her hand, which had still been on my cheek, left a burning trail as it slid from my cheek to the back of my head, so she could gently pull me closer. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable contact that was about to happen...

"Rikki! Emma!" We jerked apart guiltily- though we really had nothing to be guilty about- and Rikki groaned, rolling her eyes. Her hand left the back of my head, and I had seconds to miss the warmth of it before she- gently- grabbed my hand and squeezed. I squeezed back and leaned against her just as Bella and Cleo slid into our booth.

Rikki's eyebrow quirked up. "Do you two always have to ruin everything?"

Cleo pouted, though a playful gleam appeared in her eyes. "What? Just because we called your names doesn't mean that you have to stop your kiss..."

My eyes widened and I pressed my face against Rikki's shoulder to hide my blush. Had everyone in the cafe noticed?

Cleo noticed me and laughed. "Don't worry, Em! No one's in here except us." I sighed in relief as Rikki chuckled. I wasn't ready for everyone to know yet... though we definitely weren't hiding anything. The beads that were in front of the cafe door jingled, and I brought my head up to look towards the door. Normally I wouldn't have, but I just had a weird feeling.

"Hey Rikki... Why does Zane look pissed off? And why is he coming over here?" Bella asked, as my eyes registered the person at the door. I would have known it was him quicker, but he just seemed.. So un-Zane like.

"What makes you think I know?" Rikki questioned nervously. I looked back over at her, my eyes narrowed in confusion. Why had she sounded nervous?

I opened my mouth to ask the question in my head, but Zane beat me to the punch. "So this is who you ditched me for?" Zane asked, laughing cruelly. "I know you said you were going to see Emma, but damn, Rikki. I didn't know you meant you're going on a date with her." he continued, as he assessed the way I was leaning against her, and the way we were holding hands, with our fingers intertwined. "I didn't know you fell for girls, babe, but I guarantee you'll come running back to me when you realize she doesn't have what you want."

"Zane, are you done?" Rikki asked coldly, then plowed on as if she hadn't really meant it as a question. "Because, if you are, I'd like you to leave. You're not welcome here. Yes, I am dating Emma. And no, I won't go 'running back to you'. I realized, as we got further into our relationship, I didn't have feelings of love for you. Just friendship. But now I don't know if I even have that, since you're acting like so much of a jerk lately." As Rikki continued, the look in Zane's eyes became darker and darker as he got angrier.

"I love her, Zane. We haven't been together long, but I already know that. I love her more than I ever loved y-" Before Rikki could complete the word, Zane's fist slammed into her cheek, and I jumped up, shoving him backwards.

"Don't you ever DARE touch her again, Bennett, or I swear you'll be so far down in the ocean that no one will ever be able to find your body." I threatened, feeling Cleo's hands lock onto my arm so I couldn't go after him. I could hear Bella in the background asking Rikki if she was alright over the roaring in my ears and the blinding haze taking over my mind. I hadn't done anything to activate my power, but you could literally see Zane's body growing colder as I stared at him. His complexion paling, his breath fogging out of his mouth in cold gasps...

"Emma!" Cleo warned lowly, snapping me out of it. I broke my gaze off of Zane for only a moment, to look at Cleo, but as soon as I did, I heard his pounding footsteps as he ran away.

"I can't believe I... Rikki!" I turned around quickly, breaking Cleo's hold on my arm, and turned around to see Rikki's bruised face. Bella had gotten her an ice pack from the small freezer behind the counter and Rikki was holding it against her cheek. As soon as Bella saw me turn around, her eyes widened and she moved so I could sit by Rikki, which I immediately did. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She nodded. "Just a bruise... I didn't know you were so bad-ass, Emma." She chuckled, which made me roll my eyes and smile.

"Dork." I murmured, taking the ice pack from her cheek and placing my hand against it instead. Her questioning look faded as I used a small portion of my powers to keep the swelling of her cheek down. "I can't believe he punched you.."

"In his mind, he probably had a good reason to." Rikki responded. I thought for a moment, before registering the words she had said. She loves me...

"Do you think he'll come back?" Cleo asked worriedly. Bella shook her head.

"Not after the way Emma threatened him." She said. "I'm sorry, Em, but you were pretty dang scary... and how'd you use your power? You didn't do anything with your hands except shove him."

"I don't know... I was just really, really angry that he hurt Rikki." I responded, giving in to the train of thought that the question generated. "Maybe, since I shoved him with both my hands and I was really angry about it... It activated itself without me thinking about it? And the longer I started at him, the colder he became?" I threw the thought out.

"Maybe..." Cleo and Bella chorused, their wondering tones matching each other.

"I don't know, Emma, but thank you." Rikki said. "You defended me. Thank you."

**A/N:**

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long... I keep meaning to work on this, but even though it's summer, it's getting harder and harder. I got a job, which is fun, but takes up my time. I also got a girlfriend, which helps me with the romantic motivation of my stories, but again, takes up my time. Anyway... Any reviews are appreciated, and I would love to hear your guy's thoughts. Because I have no idea if I'm doing a good job or not. But thank you for all your reviews so far. ^^ See you next time!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still no H2O...**

**;;/;; Rikki POV ;;\\;;  
><strong>

It had been about a week since Emma had defended me in that way against Zane. I was still impressed. So was everyone. Zane hasn't come near me, or Emma, and I don't think we ever would see him again. We were all still trying to figure out what had been done, though. Not that it was really a bad thing, but.. We wanted to make sure she didn't do it accidentally. We were also curious if the rest of us could do it, but we couldn't really try it out.

"Knock knock!" someone shouted through my door. Emma. I glanced up.

"Come in!" I shouted back. Emma did as she was bid, coming in and promptly placing herself in my lap. I know what you're thinking- Emma doesn't do that sort of thing. But, well, Emma's a cuddler, and no one else is around. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. She looked odd for a moment, as if contemplating something, then got out of my lap, walking towards my kitchen.

I frowned, trying to ignore my momentary hurt, which was consumed by immediate worry anyway. Was something wrong? Did I do anything? Did she change her mind? Was she breaking up with me? I got up, following her, my temporary paralysis cured. "Em..?"

She looked up, as if she had been lost in her thoughts. She was looking at a picture frame that featured us, her hand lightly resting near it. "Huh?"

"Is everything alright, Em..?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled brilliantly- and that's how I knew it was fake. "Of course! I'm just.. thinking." Her smile dimmed a bit to the normal smile I knew and she walked back towards me, placing her hands on my hips. It was automatic for my arms to go around her, pulling her closer. We were inches apart, our eyes searching each others.

"Liar.." I whispered.

She shook her head. "Nuh uh... I've been thinking all day. About you. About us." Ah oh.. Here comes the break up. But then why is she touching me like this...?

"And?" I murmur softly. Really, this is all I can do.

"And... we keep getting interrupted. I'm afraid.. That we'll end up getting no time for just us anymore."

I stiffen, bracing myself.

"So... I want to do this now." I only have a moment to look confused at her meaning before I feel her lips against mine.

Her lips. They're ice cold against mine, but still soft... there's this tingling sensation not unlike when we change into water running up and down my nerves. I swear I could hear a faint sizzling because our body temperatures are so different. I feel her hands going up my back and I shiver. She pulls back, but only for a moment, because I pull her back in again, this time kissing her. I realize one of my hands has made it to the back of her head, twining in her hair.

Finally, we both break away when we can't stand it any longer, the need to breath becoming too great. I stare at her, trying to regain my ability to think. Then, "Why didn't you just SAY you wanted a kiss? You had me worried sick that you were breaking up with me."

She laughs a little before saying, "I'm sorry. It's not usually something you ask for. But don't ever think I'll break up with you, because I never will."

I shake my head at her. "Woman, there are so many other people out there better for you than I am." She opens her mouth to protest, and I quickly cut her off. "But, I'm glad you chose me." And then I pull her close again, pressing my lips against hers softly.

She murmurs "I love you," against my lips, and I pull back, finally allowing myself to notice that the electricity's out, and I know that we've caused it. Because fire and ice were never meant to be together- but they're each others perfect match. Just more great qualities of mermaid magic.

"I love you, too, Em." I grin at her, absolutely meaning it.

**Hey. So.. I know you guys hate me by now. But I honestly got busy and kept forgetting to write, and then writers block stuck, hard. If you can't really tell, I still have it. I had to end this story, because, face it. I'm more of a person for one-shots, and maybe, _maybe_ two-shots. I tried to make this as good as possible, but I know it's complete crap. I'm impressed, if any of you are still reading this, and I have much love for you for putting up with me. Thank you. And it's been great writing for you guys. So, until great inspiration hits me over the head again, I have to say, goodbye. Thanks for being amazing readers, and if you'd please... review? I love you guys! Bye. **


End file.
